Harry y los poderes ancestrales
by Darkan89
Summary: Harry nace con poderes que no se han presentado, desde hace mucho tiempo, en su familia. Viendo que sus padres no lo aprecian decide irse a recorrer el mundo aprendiendo mas magia y llega a conocer el amor de su vida, la señorita Fleur Delacour


LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA INGENIOSA J..

El 31 de Julio de 1980, Lily Potter dio a luz a Harry James Potter y Lucas Eric Potter. Esa noche nadie se dio cuenta que el pequeño Harry tenia habilidades diferentes y había sido escogido para poseer el espíritu del zorro de nueve colas, además de sus grandiosas habilidades mágicas e inteligencia. Lucas tenia el cabello rojo como el de su madre y los ojos de su padre; mientras Harry tenia los ojos de su madre y el cabello negro y revoltoso de su padre, pero cada tanto sus ojos podían verse de color rojo o sin color.

Durante su primer año de vida Harry se lo paso investigando la casa, primero gateando y, luego de cumplir 3 meses, caminando; mientras Lucas disfrutaba de jugar con sus juguetes y de las caras que le hacían James y Sirius. Todo eso cambio el 31 de Octubre de 1981 cuando Lucas fue nombrado el niño que vivió por haber derrotado a Voldemort, desde entonces Harry se convirtió en invisible para sus padres.

31 de Julio de 1987.

Lily y James le estaban preparando una gran fiesta de cumpleaños a Lucas con muchos invitados, una gran torta y muchos regalos pero no había nada para Harry aunque también era su cumpleaños.

Mientras todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, Harry pasaba el tiempo en la biblioteca de la familia leyendo y memorizando hechizos y muchas cosas más que luego practicaría sin varita en su habitación. A las dos de la tarde Remus, el padrino de Lucas, subió a ver como se encontraba Harry, él era el único que se preocupaba por el pequeño, y, luego de revisar la habitación del niño, se dirigió a la biblioteca donde lo encontró dormido entre libros para chicos de 7° año de Hogwarts, había libros de cada una de las materias que allí se dictan; al acercarse Remus a Harry, este se despertó y, al ver que su tío Moony se encontraba allí, sonrió.

"Hola tío Moony" le saludo el pequeño Harry

"Feliz cumple Harry, ¿qué hacías aquí solo?" le saludo y pregunto su 'tío' Moony

"Leía, estudiaba y aprendía cosas que me gustan, además la magia no es tan difícil para mi pero para algunas cosas todavía necesitaría conseguir una varita para mi" le comunico Harry

"Harry aquí tienes tu regalo" le dijo mientras se lo entregaba

Al recibirlo Harry se apresuro a abrirlo y se encontró con un libro de magia elemental y otro de magia antigua.

"Muchas gracias tío Remus, es genial" le respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa.

"Nos vemos Harry, que la pases bien y cuídate" se despidió Remus

Al retirarse Remus, Harry se puso a leer el libro que le había regalado pero decidió irse a su cuarto para leerlo más tranquilamente y no ser molestado por nadie. Al entrar en su cuarto Harry vio a su hermano disfrutando con otros niños y a sus padres hablando y relacionándose con otros padres, todo esto genero que sintiera celos de su hermano y ganas de que sus padres lo quisieran y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar pero nadie lo escuchaba.

5 minutos más tarde su madre entraba en la casa rumbo a la cocina cuando escucho un llanto y decidió seguir el ruido para saber de donde provenía. Tras buscar y seguir el chillido por unos minutos se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de uno de sus hijos, al abrirla se encontró a su hijo mayor en su cama y agarrándose mientras lloraba y parecía no poder evitarlo.

"Cariño ¿pasa algo?" le pregunto Lily

"¿Qué haces aquí mamá? Pensé que no te interesaba lo que me llegara a pasar, desde Halloween de 1981 que no me hablas o me cuidas" le dijo su pequeño hijo Harry.

Al recibir esa respuesta Lily se quedo pensando en cuando había sido la ultima vez que recordaba haber hecho algo con Harry y, al descubrir que no había ningún recuerdo de alguna actividad que hubiera compartido con él desde que tenia 1 año, se entristeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

"Harry, cariño, nunca fue mi intención que estuvieras tan solo pero con tu padre pensamos que perderíamos a tu hermano pronto y que por eso debíamos darle todo nuestro amor, a ti te lo compensaríamos después" le explico Lily

"Mamá la verdad es que me gustaría que al menos me hubieras deseado un feliz cumpleaños pero ustedes me dejaron directamente de lado y se olvidaron que yo también soy parte de esta familia y que tengo un cumpleaños, ni siquiera fueron capaces de darse cuenta de eso y lo peor es que tampoco mi padrino me quiere; sino fuera por Remus yo me hubiera ido de esta casa al cumplir dos años y ustedes nunca se enterarían" le confeso Harry con ojos llenos de lagrimas y luego agrego "Yo se que ustedes realmente no me quieren pues si así fuera no me encontrarían culpable de todo lo que le sucede a Lucas."

Lily luego de escuchar esto, no pudo más que ver a su hijo mayor salir corriendo y pensar que les ocurría a ellos para que él pensara eso. Mientras pensaba esto bajo y salió al patio donde se encontraban todos los invitados.

"Lily, amor, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?" le pregunto James al verla

"Creo que es mejor que lo charlemos adentro de la casa" le respondió Lily antes de volver a entrar a la casa seguida por James y Sirius.

"James, Sirius me temo que realizamos algo que según el lema de la familia Potter esta mal, nos olvidamos de un miembro de la familia, el cual ahora piensa que no lo queremos como lo hacíamos hace 7 años" les dijo Lily

"Esa es la verdad, nosotros no lo queremos" respondieron James y Sirius.

Harry que estaba escuchando corrió a su habitación tomo todos sus libros de la biblioteca, los achico para meterlos en un baul junto a algo de ropa y, para esperar que todos se fueran a dormir, se tiro en la cama llorando.

_Mientrastanto con Lily_

"¿Qué has dicho James?" le cuestiono Lily

"Solo la verdad, nosotros no lo queremos, es un estorbo para Lucas" le contesto James. En ese momento Remus entraba en la casa y, al escuchar esto, se enojo mucho.

"No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir Cornamenta, tu crees que Harry es un estorbo. Yo creo que es al revés, ustedes tres son un estorbo para Harry, yo lo he visto hacer cosas que cualquiera, incluido Dumbledore, soñarían poder hacer; tiene conocimientos de magia de un chico de 7° años de Hogwarts y, como no tiene como practicar, lo hace todo sin una varita, además tiene otras habilidades" le comento Moony bastante enojado y con toda seguridad. En ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe proveniente del segundo piso.

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?" pregunto Lily.

"Me temo que ese ruido fue Harry que se encerro en su habitación luego de habernos escuchado y lo que mas temo es que haya escuchado justamente lo que James ha dicho de él" les comento Remus con seriedad.

"¿Remus tu crees que Harry se vaya a ir de la casa?" le cuestiono Lily preocupada

"Si escucho lo que dijo James estoy más que seguro que lo hará antes de lo que creen y esperemos que no les guarde rencor o por lo menos que no sea contra ustedes tres porque en ese caso estaríamos condenados; Harry todavía sentía que había posibilidades que se pudiera tener una familia entera y amorosa, sus ilusiones se han terminado luego de la frase de James" les explico Remus y viendo sus caras agrego "Harry tiene un pensadero, en la biblioteca, donde él ha puesto todos sus recuerdos y también hay algunos mios, quisiera que los vieran ahora para que puedan prevenir la perdida de un hijo que traería algo de honor a esta familia."

Remus se fue a entretener a Lucas mientras James, Lily y Sirius entraban en la biblioteca para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

_La primera de las memorias era la navidad de 1981, el pequeño Harry veía como sus padres llenaban de besos, abrazos, caricias y regalos a Lucas mientras él se quedaba solo, pero cuando todos se fueron de la habitación Harry gateo gran parte del camino hacia la biblioteca de la familia. Al llegar allí, Harry camino hasta los libros que su madre había usado en su primer año en Hogwarts y se sento y empezó a tratar de leerlos._

_En ese momento la memoria cambio y pasaron al 31 de Julio de 1982 mientras Lucas se divertía en su fiesta junto a familias amigas, sus padres y Sirius, Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo libros de tercer año de Hogwarts; cuando Remus entro en la biblioteca para darle su regalo a Harry se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara y con toda la alegría del mundo abrió su regalo, mostrando un libro sobre los mitológicos caballeros dorados y los caballeros de Atena, desde ese momento Harry decidió meditar y encontrar su séptimo sentido y su cosmos. Luego se vio la navidad de ese mismo año, Harry había preparado tarjetas para todos y las había puesto sobre los regalos de cada uno con la esperanza de que sus padres lo notaran y dijeran algo pero al ver como las rompían sintió como su corazón se comenzaba a romper y una profunda tristeza se apoderaba de él; para ese momento ya había descubierto cual era su espíritu guardian, él era la reencarnación de Aioria de Leo y había aprendido a usar sus técnicas._

Durante la siguiente hora y media James, Lily y Sirius estuvieron viendo los recuerdos de Harry; al regresar a la sala se encontraron con una nota, que decía:

_'Estimada familia:_

_Fue durante estos años, luego de la noche de Halloween de 1981 y la frase final de parte de mi supuesto padre, que me di cuenta que aquí no había esperanza de felicidad para mi. En este momento me debo encontrar en Gringots, hablando y detallando unos asuntos con los goblins para luego marcharme a Grecia para mi primer entrenamiento; luego de unos años de entrenamiento allí, partire hacia Japon para mi segundo y final entrenamiento._

_Si se están preguntando por mi enseñanza mágica, les pido que entren en mi habitación y revisen bajo la cama, allí encontraran mis calificaciones de los exámenes OWLs y NEWTs._

_Nos volveremos a ver y espero que para ese momento sepan y vean desde mi punto de vista todo lo que paso durante estos años._

_Suerte mi querida familia sobretodo tu mami, estas últimos momentos logre comprenderte pero el vacio en mi corazón no se llenara tan fácil._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Harry Emrys Mirdyn LeFay_

_Caballero dorado, guardian de la casa de Leo y de la diosa Atena'_

Mientras leían la nota, Remus llego por polvos flu y supo lo que sucedia al verlos.

"¿Se fue verdad?" les pregunto Remus con nostalgia

"¿Remus, tu sabias lo que Harry estaba haciendo durante todos estos años, verdad?" le preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Si, pero me pidió que no les dijera nada porque ustedes nunca lo escuchaban y también se que había rendido sus exámenes pero nose lo que saco en ellos. Veamos" les contesto mientras se dirigía a la escalera.

Lily, James y Sirius le siguieron de cerca hasta la puerta de la habitación de Harry, la cual trataron de abrir.

"No podrán pasar si la clave no saben pero una pista les dare. Represento una constelación y a una criatura también" dijo la voz de Harry que salía de la puerta.

"Aioria de Leo" dijo sutilmente Remus y la puerta se abrió.

"¿Cómo lo supiste y quien es 'Aioria'?" pregunto Lily

"Pues verán, Harry es la reencarnación de uno de los antiguos caballeros de Atena, conocidos como los caballeros de oro; Aioria, junto a su hermano Aioros, fueron los mas fieles a la diosa y murieron en la guerra contra Hades; además Harry es del signo de Leo al igual que Aioria y me conto sobre sus extraños sueños" les comento Lunatico al ver la cara que los tres tenían.

"Gracias, pero debemos ver bajo la cama, allí fue donde Harry dijo que los tenia" comento Sirius un poco enojado.

"Lily, quiero que sepas que puede ser que veas las mejores calificaciones de la historia de la comunidad británica de magia" le aviso Remus mientras sacaba la única caja que había bajo la cama.

Dentro de la caja encontraron un par de libros con el nombre de Harry escrito en la tapa, una extraña cantidad de estatuitas plateadas y tres sobres. Al abrir los sobres encontraron las calificaciones de Harry y una solicitud del departamento de Misterios.

'Harry James Potter OWLs:

Pociones: O++

Aritmancia: O++

Runas Antiguas: O++

Transformaciones: O++

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: O++

Historia de la Magia: O++

Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas: O++

Encantamientos: O++

Adivinacion: O++

Astronomia: O++

Estudios Muggle: O++

Herbologia: O++

Se felicita al señor Harry James Potter por obtener Matricula de Honor en cada una de las materias en las que se presento.

Atte.

Bathilda Machbangs

Jefa del departamento de Estudios Magicos'

'Harry James Potter NEWTs:

Pociones: O++

Aritmancia: O++

Runas Antiguas: O++

Transformaciones: O++

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: O++

Historia de la Magia: O++

Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas: O++

Encantamientos: O++

Adivinacion: O++

Astronomia: O++

Estudios Muggle: O++

Herbologia: O++

Se felicita al señor Harry James Potter por obtener la Matricula de Honor en cada una de las materias en las que se presento y por su reciente obtencion de la Maestria en Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Runas Antiguas, Encantamientos y Aritmancia; ademas le agradecemos por su interes en obtener el resto de las maestrias y por la presentaciones de una teoria en la creacion de un escudo capaz de detener todas las maldiciones.

Atte.

Bathilda Machbangs

Jefa del departamento de Estudios Magicos'

"¿Increibles calificaciones verdad? Harry estuvo todo su tiempo estudiando para intentar obtener algo de atención y cariño de ustedes pero nunca lo escucharon" les comunico Remus.

"Remus tu crees que volveremos a verlo" le pregunto Lily pues tanto Sirius como James se habian retirado de la habitacion luego de ver sus notas.

"Lily, yo creo que si Harry pudiera volver en el tiempo él lo dudaria pero al final lo haria y es lo mismo que va a pasar ahora pero puede ser que no lo veamos por varios año; tal vez Harry vuelva para su cumpleaños cuando Lucas este en 4° año o tal vez lo veamos aparecer con una escuela diferente. Siempre me dijo que le gustaria recorrer el mundo aprendiendo mas hechizos y pociones, ademas de encontrar al amor de su vida y, si eso llegara a pasar, se quedaria con ella donde ella estuviese" le confeso Remus antes de agregar "Lo que mas le gustaba era ver series y peliculas en frances por lo cual supongo que uno de sus principales destinos seria Francia."

Lily y Remus se quedaron mucho tiempo hablando sobre la vida de Harry, fue ahi que ella se entero que su hijo mayor se sentia despreciado por ellos pero seguia queriendoles como lo hizo desde el momento en que los vio y que él podia tranquilamente escuchar un idioma(tanto humano como animal) y luego hablarlo como si lo hubiese aprendido de nacimiento.

Mientrastanto Harry se dirigia a su primer destino, Grecia; donde se encontro con las doce casas sagradas, que estaban vacias, y con el Gran Maestro.

Durante los siguientes años, Remus y Lily pasaban bastante tiempo en la habitacion de Harry, pues habian descubierto la ilusion que habia creado en su vestidor.

_ESTOY PONIENDO EN ADOPCION TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, YA QUE POR LA FALTA DE TIEMPO LIBRE NO HE PODIDO CONTINUARLAS._

_ESPERO LOS CONTACTOS POR LAS ADOPCIONES._


End file.
